Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-207898) discloses a structure that joins a plate fabricated of steel and a plate fabricated of an aluminium alloy, which are heterogenous materials, using rivets. In this structure, in a state in which a shaft portion of a rivet penetrates through the plate fabricated of aluminium alloy and a distal end of the shaft portion of the rivet is in contact with the plate fabricated of steel, the shaft portion of the rivet and the plate fabricated of steel are joined together by spot welding.